Grizzar
Grizzar is a male Wookiee the team meet on their travels. Backstory Bio Years later, a new prisoner would be thrown in his cell, which turned out to Willy. As Willy tired to talk Grizzar out of fighting, he had no choice to fight to defend himself, but then Willy used Wookiee tongue to point out the main support beam to the cell was weak, in which the 2 faked fought to break it down. Which succeed. After getting out, Willy told Grizzar that he needed to free his friends from their own cell, which the Wookiee was willing to help out in return for getting him out. After the others were freed, a tigle named, Cazidy guided them to an old freighter that was on the planet, where the Miner Trains and Planet Trains would get it running again so they could use it for modes of escape. As the team made their escape, Grizzar revealed to be a skilled pilot himself as he then took the co-pilot's chair with Eddy flying the ship. Afterward, Grizzar would join the Eds on many of their adventures while he also stood by Willy's side, (much like how Chewbacca did for Han Solo) Personality Grizzar is known for his strength, courage, and loyalty. Grizzar is quite resourceful in his way thinking things through. He stands close to his trusted friends. As he is willing to put his life before others. Always thinking of others, especially younger individuals. During the Clone Wars, Grizzar fought as a strong soldier against the separatists. He would also show no qualms about using violence as a means to achieve his goals, but he certainly never killed without a good reason. Grizzar is also very fond of Willy since the Former helped him escape imprisonment from the Yolkians, seeing him as a loyal companion, and is willing to stand up for him or help him out in many situations. Then when Willy was murdered by Discord, Grizzar's anger over losing his first friend would anger him so much, he used Willy's rifle to shoot Discord in a great rage. Then as the team was mourning his death Grizzar was down-casted but more angry than sad. Then during the final battle, Grizzar would use the anger over losing Willy to help him gain the strength to fight the Villains and their Army. Physical Appearance Grizzar is a male wookiee that stands as tall as Chewbacca, with brown fur all over his body and has green eyes. As he wears belts of ammo on his body and has a chest holster for his revolver. And also carries a shoulder satchel. And slung over his back is a custom-built battle-ax. Main Weaponry *M60E4 machine gun *Taurus Raging Judge XXVIII Revolver *Battle Axe Skills and Abilities 'Marksmanship: '''Being a soldier of the Clone Wars, Grizzar is a highly skilled marksman using wookiee native weapons such as their long rifle and bowcaster. But after being enslaved by the Yolkians, and freed by Willy, he then switched to a battle-ax for close combat. As for firearms, he opted to use an M60E4 machine gun and a 28 gauge Revolver. And Willy even trusts him with his trusty M1 Garand rifle. '''Piloting Skills: '''Grizzar is also no stranger to being a pilot, as he has flown many ships and knows a lot of ship mechanics. '''Martial Arts: '''Grizzar is also a skilled martial artist as anyone who engages him in fist fights lose to him, even many powerful Sith Lords are rivaled by his skills. '''Strength: '''Being a wookiee, Grizzar is a very strong being. Grizzar can also tear out individuals' arms clean of their sockets, or sometimes, break bones when needed. Trivia *Grizzar makes his appearance in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Males Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Wookiees Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Warriors Category:Mute Characters Category:Seniors/Elders Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong Characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Archers Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Axemen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:The League of Ed-venturers' Honorary Members Category:The Ed's Backbone